1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved container for solidified material, and, more especially, to an improved container for fusible material that must be filled with such material while it is in the liquid state, with the material being transformed into solid state upon storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to store or handle certain solid materials at ambient temperature, they must be introduced in the liquid form into appropriate container or receptacle. The material solidifies in the container.
To recover such material, it is necessary to reliquefy it to be able to extract or remove it from the container, or to destroy the container to recover the solid mass container therein.
Heretofore, and in particular in the field of high purity materials used for specific applications where no impurities may be introduced, such as the use of gallium in the electronics industry, the material is recovered by melting it or by destroying the packaging for the ingot that has become solidified therein.
This stage of melting or destruction of the packaging entails numerous disadvantageous and considerably increases the risk of contaminating the material, in particular if the material is of very high purity, such as gallium (99.999999% pure).
For such a material, the destruction of the container or the packaging by simple fracture is not feasible, as the risk of pollution is further increased, particularly if there is any contact with the tools used to destroy the container and the material contained therein.